Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow, Also known as Shadow the Hedgehog is a major character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and other adaptations. He is also somewhat Sonic's sworn enemy in Sonic Adventure 2, but he ends up to befriend Sonic, though both the hedgehogs looked similar, and their animosity was toned down somewhat into a rivalry. Biography Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow made his first appearance in the video game Sonic Adventure 2" becoming Sonic's rival. Dark Story Shadow made his first appearance in the video game Sonic Adventure 2 for the Sega Dreamcast. After sneaking into the center of a highly fortified government base, Dr. Eggman discovers Shadow. At first he mistakes Shadow for Sonic, but them realizes that he is in fact another hedgehog all together. Shadow tells Eggman that for saving him, Shadow would grant one of Eggman's wishes. Eggman naturally chooses world domination, and so Shadow tells him that they need to start collecting Chaos Emeralds. As the game progresses it is revealed that the Chaos Emeralds were needed to power a massive space colony Ark, which has a destructive laser on it. To demonstrate it's power (without even having all of the emeralds), Eggman fires a hole in the moon, and essentially holds the world for ransom. Meanwhile, Sonic and company are able to find a way to the colony, where Sonic and Shadow have their final battle of the game, while running on a track in the middle of space. Throughout the story, it becomes apparent that Shadow has his own ulterior motives for gaining the seven Chaos Emeralds: He intended to avenge Maria, his one and only friend, who was killed during a raid commenced by GUN on the Space Colony Ark by having the Ark collide into the planet Earth, as he believed that this was her final wish. It is also implied that his misconstruing Maria's wish was the result of Professor Gerald Robotnik reprogramming Shadow due to grief-induced insanity over Maria's death. Final Story The colony starts on a crash course to earth, so the heroes and villains call it a draw and work together to stop it. At the center of the station, Sonic and Shadow find a being called the Biolizard, together they are able to beat it, and they have Knuckles use the power of the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop the colony from falling, as they discover that the Biolizard fused with the colony to become the Final Hazard. Seeing no other option, Sonic and Shadow both use the chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic and Super Shadow. This enables them to breathe in space and fight. With their combined abilities they beat the Finalhazard down, and use Chaos Control to transport the colony back in to it's orbit. Shadow is unable to keep his Super Form, and falls to the Earth, saying that he had fulfilled the wish of his closest friend, Maria Robotnik, to protect the world. Sonic Heroes : Although Team Dark, and by extension Shadow, are sometimes bosses depending on the story mode selection, Shadow himself is not a villain in this game In Sonic Heroes, Shadow is revealed to have survived, but has amnesia and lost his memory. He, Rouge, and Omega form Team Dark and battle Metal Sonic, disguised as Eggman. From here, the only evil role he truly plays is the ones the players choose to take in Shadow the Hedgehog, though the canon ending depicts him saving the world again. He is, however, Sonic's rival on some occasions. Shadow the Hedgehog After Metal Sonic's defeat, Shadow was left to wonder who he was, when Black Doom and his army of aliens, the Black Arms, invaded, and Black Doom told Shadow that he held the answers, and that he should help him take over the world and bring the seven Chaos Emeralds to him. Shadow was reluctant to obey Black Doom but realized the Chaos Emeralds might have the answers. This game was the only sonic game that had bad language. Throughout the game, Shadow can choose to help Black Doom, the heroes, sometimes Eggman (mostly playing the role of villain but playing hero at Sky Troops), or else not help anyone and go straight for the Chaos Emeralds. Because of this, the game has ten normal endings, though the true ending is unlocked by viewing all of them. Normal Endings *1) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon (piloted by GUN Commander) at GUN Fortress, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to use them to destroy the earth, and by doing so bring justice to humans. *2) Shadow defeats Black Doom at GUN Fortress, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that as the ultimate life form he will conquer the universe. *3) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon at the Black Comet, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that as the ultimate life form he is a servant to Black Doom, and that the earth will become part of their empire. *4) Shadow defeats Eggman at the Black Comet, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he is Shadow the Hedgehog, and that only he knows what's best. He then kills Eggman. *5) Shadow defeats Eggman at Lava Shelter, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he is a Shadow Android, and that with the power of the Chaos Emeralds he will become even stronger then the original. He then kills Eggman. *6) Shadow defeats Eggman at Lava Shelter, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that as a Shadow Android he will take over, and rule Eggman's empire. He then kills Eggman. *7) Shadow defeats Eggman at Cosmic Fall, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he, as the Ultimate lifeform, will guard the Space Colony Ark, and tells Eggman to leave it, and never come back. *8) Shadow defeats Black Doom at Cosmic Fall, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides that he was an experiment gone wrong, that he had destroyed much and that he should never have been created. He then walks away, despite Vector's attempts to comfort him. *9) Shadow defeats Sonic and Diablon on Final Haunt, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to use them to become invincible, and so he will be the strongest hedgehog in the world. *10) Shadow defeats Black Doom on Final Haunt, collects the Chaos Emeralds and decides to keep his promise to protect the earth, the promise he had made to Maria over 50 years ago. Final/True Ending Shadow collects all the Chaos Emeralds, and plans to use them to figure out what he truly is. Black Doom arrives, and tells him to hand over the chaos emeralds. Before he can, Sonic and Company arrive and tell him not to. Black Doom tells Shadow that humanities' actions will lead to the extinction of their species, and that they are here to save them from themselves with their "perfect order", and that they will allow them to live trough their "desperate" lives in peace. Finally, Black Doom reveals that humans are a source of energy for them, so they will be kept. Black Doom then uses the chaos emeralds to Chaos Controls the Black Comet into Earth, fusing the two together. Black Doom explains to Shadow that Gerald Robotnik was creating the ultimate lifeform, and that he needed their help, in return Black Doom demanded the seven Chaos Emeralds. So Shadow was created from Black Doom's blood. Because of this, Black Doom can control him. Meanwhile, Team Chaotix try to get the discs they found to play, and a recording of Gerald Robotnik stars. He tells Shadow that the government planned to shut down the Ark, and throw all who knew about Shadow into prison. He then explain to him the purpose of the Eclipse Cannon on the Ark, it was so, when Black Doom arrived Shadow could destroy them. Gerald then tells Shadow that the future is in his hands. Maria then jumps in on the recording and says that she and Shadow will protect Earth together. After hearing this Shadow is able to break free of the mind control, Shadow decides to put the past behind him and uses the emeralds to become Super Shadow, and he fights Black Doom. After defeating the leader, he uses Chaos Control to separate the Black Comet from earth, and teleports himself into the Ark and uses the Eclipse Cannon to blow destroy it. After the battle, Shadow is seen holding a picture of Gerald and Maria Robotnik, and throws it behind him, saying "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." In some paths Shadow can take in the game, Eggman will imply or say outright that Shadow is an android version of the original created by him. If Eggman specifically says it, Shadow will suspect that this is why he has no memory and that the original Shadow fell to his death. However, if the battle with Devil Doom lasts more than eight minutes, Eggman will confess that this is a lie and he had one of his robots rescue Shadow from the fall. Sonic Free Riders Shadow appears alongside Rouge and E-1000B as a member of Team Dark in the Grand Prix. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) :Although he is fought as a boss in Silver's story, Shadow is not an actual villain in this game. After defeating Black Doom, Shadow has become an agent of G.U.N. He would often fight Mephiles the Dark, who took a form similar to him through his shadow, and was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow when he traveled back in time to show Silver that Mephiles was lying to him. Alongside Sonic and Silver, he defeated Mephiles and Iblis's combined form, Solaris. It is shown in the future that he has become the enemy of the humans and they had Omega seal him away out of fear of his power. These events may have been linked to Mephiles and/or Iblis, however, and his future is left open when the events of the game are erased. Sonic Rivals : Shadow is not a villain in this game Shadow competes with Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver to go after Eggman Nega, disguised as Eggman. Shadow rescued Rouge and Eggman whom Eggman Nega imprisoned in a card. In Sonic Rivals 2, Shadow was hired by Eggman to stop Eggman Nega's plan to release the Ifrit, and was paired up with Metal Sonic. They competed with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, and Silver and Espio. In the end Shadow and Metal Sonic closed the portal to the Ifrit's dimension from the inside. It's presumed they were the ones who finished the Ifrit, as they were the only ones who didn't make it through the portal. However they used Chaos Control to teleport out, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside presumably to die. Sonic Generations In the 2011 game Sonic Generations, Shadow is the second rival battle in the game (after Metal Sonic), wielding the fourth Chaos Emerald. He races Sonic again on the ARK, with the opening cutscene to the fight being a homage to the intro of Sonic Adventure 2. This time, he does not use his homing attack or spin dash, but he does use the Boost feature (which he can fill up by collecting rings) and can use his Chaos Spear to attack Sonic if the Ultimate Life Form is winning. If he collects two Power Orbs, he litters the track with Chaos Spear and finishes his special move with a charged up Chaos Spear (All Hail Shadow plays during this attack instead of For True Story). Instead of a health bar like the fight with Shadow in SA2, Shadow can only be defeated if you hit him after he loses all his rings. He can collect rings during the fight just like Sonic can. He can be challenged again after beating him. He appears to cheer Sonic on during the final boss fight, and appears during Sonic's birthday party during the game's ending. Theme songs The video games have featured several theme songs for the character. Shadow's themes consisted primarily of the techno and industrial genres often with synthed vocals that are barely audible in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes, but have shown an increasing preference towards the hard rock genre in more recent games, Especially in his own game, Shadow The Hedgehog, which mostly consists heavy metal songs. *Sonic Adventure 2: Throw It All Away - Everett Bradley. (A short instrumental version appeared in Sonic and the Black Knight in the event called "Sir Lancelot Appears.") *Also, the song Live and Learn seems to also be his theme, but shared with Sonic, since it is the final boss theme when Super Sonic and Super Shadow are used. An instrumental also played in the game, Shadow The Hedgehog when Shadow was turning into Super Shadow in the final story. A short version of this song also appears when standing in front of Shadow in the Sonic Generations hub world. *Sonic Heroes: This Machine - Julien-K. (This was a team theme shared with Rouge and Omega.) *Shadow the Hedgehog featured multiple themes: *I Am... All of Me - Crush 40 *Almost Dead - Powerman 5000 *Waking Up - Julien-K *Chosen One - A2 *All Hail Shadow - Magna-Fi *Never Turn Back - Crush 40 Personality Shadow is a hedgehog with ambition, to put it simply. With a wit and conduct as crude, sharp, and fast as his physical ability, he is definitely not an individual whose buttons are to be pressed. He is as serious as a heart attack and is usually very quiet and reserved, but when necessary, he is quick to throw in his 2 cents, no matter how coldly honest it is. He is not often the type to make a quick yarn or is very jocular. In many ways, he is the polar opposite of Sonic (except for the ego; they can both be rather full of themselves). If anything, only physically is he similar to the Blue Blur. Shadow is as smart as a whip and quick to trot; remaining ever somber and vigilant in the face of danger. Such a personality may give him off as a villain or one with bad intentions, when that is not really the case (though he will be one, if that's what it takes). He is just a hedgehog who concentrates on his motives and when Shadow is determined, he is quite literally unstoppable. He is also a loyal ally, determined to protect those he cares about from danger. He has been discovered alive since his supposed death, and was stricken with amnesia for a while. Shadow maintained his serious, motivated demeanor, though he couldn't remember his past or what was of it. When he did find out, in the end, it didn't matter. He's still the same, and no cursed past will change that. Whoever decides to become his enemy, be it an outside force or the very people he's promised to protect, Shadow the Hedgehog will fight like he always has. Trivia * Shadow's actions and motives, as well as his being an artificial lifeform created to be the strongest being alive, was similar to that of Mewtwo. Coincidentally, one of Shadow's archnemeses,Mephiles the Dark, was voiced by Dan Green, who had previously did the voice of Mewtwo in Mewtwo Returns. * Shadow's Dragonball Z counterpart is Vegeta. Both were intended to help an evil villain take over the universe, started out as an enemy of the main hero but later became an ally and more of a rival than an enemy. Vegeta uses Ki while Shadow uses Chaos energy with the emerald. As well as being brash and arrogant with others and both have the super form (except Shadow uses the 7 emeralds to become Super Shadow and he kept the color from his eyes and marks being red still). * Shadow claims that Sonic was a faker since they both look a like (despite Sonic's quills being blue and Shadow's black quills with crimson markings), even for speed types since Sonic Adventure 2 and other games. * Shadow does share similarities with Prototype's Alex Mercer and Tekken's Jin Kazama. All have strange yet very strong powers, and transition from heroes to villians to anti-heroes. * The look and feel of Shadow's character was based on movie franchises such as Underworld, Constantine, and The Terminator. Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Animal Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rivals Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Empowered Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Creation Category:Imposters Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Speedster Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Athletic Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Bikers Category:Gunmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hammerer Category:Laser-Users Category:Friend of the hero Category:Robot Pilots Category:Crossover Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Riders Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Secondary Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Sadists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Jerks Category:Usurper Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Self-Reproachful Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Defilers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elementals Category:Time-Travellers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Partners in Crime Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains by Power Category:Villains by Type Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Assassin